This invention relates to an adaptor for easily connecting a grease gun to a speedometer, odometer, cruise control cable or the like for lubrication purposes at a point remote from its operating meter, head or switch.
Heretofore, the mechanic lubricating a speedometer, odometer and/or cruise control cable had to remove the cable from its meter head to obtain access to the interior of the cable. This required working in a small, relatively unaccessible space in back of the dashboard of the vehicle.
Not only is this type of lubricating function a difficult task, but the time to accomplish the greasing operation is excessive. Thus, a need exists for making this cable lubricating job easier and less time consuming by greasing these cables from under the vehicle at a point where they connect to the transmission of the vehicle, rather than behind the dashboard of the vehicle at a point where the cables connect to their meter head or switch.